


Marry me

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, seriously this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Four times Jaskier proposed and the one time Geralt said yes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 48
Kudos: 470





	Marry me

The first time Jaskier said it they were both staggeringly drunk. Giggling up the stairwell together. Arms looped around each other, so when Jaskier tripped on the top step it was easy to catch him.

“Marry me my hero!” He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and swung around to face him, kissing him partially on the lips.

He picked Jaskier up and tried to remember which room was theirs. “You’re so fucking drunk Jaskier.” He said trying very hard to not be distracted by the increasingly lustful bard in his arms.

“’m not that drunk.” He giggled drunkenly.

“Yes you are.” He fished the key out of his pocket. “You asked me to marry you.”

“Maybe I’m trying to make sure you’re always there to save me.”

“Save you? From uneven stairs?” The door clicked open.

He hummed. “Yes. From uneven stairs and boring jobs and.” He stared at him. Losing his train of thought. He closed the door behind them. “A life without you.”

“I knew you were a liar,” he kissed him. “A cynic.” Jaskier pulled his shirt off. “And a bit of a whore.”

Jaskier leaned back in his arms and pressed a hand to his heart. “Guilty as charged.”

He leaned forward chasing after him. “But I didn’t know you were a sap.”

They fell into the bed. Tangling the blankets over them ineffectively. Jaskier leaned in. His breath heavy with ale and his scent ripe with contentment. “Glad I can still surprise you after all these years.”

“That you can.” He agreed, sinking into the heady scent and within moments he was asleep.

Once, Jaskier proposed as they raced away from his family home.

Geralt should have known to avoid the place. Jaskier clearly hated Lettenhove which became more obvious with every step closer. But they had a job. A well-paying job.

That had turned out to be simply a lure to draw them in.

When he had stomped in to the ceremony already in progress everyone had gasped in horror.

Except Jaskier.

“Geralt.” He said. He looked so fond even as he stood dressed in finery, miserable at the altar. Geralt he’d said like a prayer.

He walked down the aisle toward him. Jaskier turned to his bride-to-be and pressed a quick kiss into her hand.

“It seems my Witcher needs me. Apologies, it seems I must return this to you.” Geralt saw the glint of a golden ring in her hand as he tossed Jaskier over his shoulder.

He’d started to exit when the nobles collected themselves into a panic.

“Stop him!” One screamed. “Kill him!” Shouted another. “He’s kidnapping the groom!” They agreed.

Jaskier’s protests were drown out by their screams and the guards began advancing on them from all sides.

Fuck.

“Stop!” A woman’s voice rang out over the crowd. Jaskier’s fiancé he realized. The room turned to her. “I’ll not have blood spilled on my wedding day!”

Geralt took the opportunity to inch towards the door. “You always were my favorite Victoria!” Jaskier called back to her. The guards blocking the door reached for their swords. Geralt knocked them over with a blast of aard. Dashed over their prone forms. Leaped on Roach and galloped away as fast as they could.

Jaskier was riding in something approximating side saddle, arms wrapped firmly around his neck. He laughed in delight and kissed Geralt’s cheek.

“Marry me hero! My white knight upon a valiant steed!”

“I’m not a knight.” He growled through a grin.

“No! You’re something even better! You’re my Witcher!”

His Witcher he agreed with a kiss.

Jaskier’s Witcher. His bard.

“Oh my god that was terrible!”

“Awful.” He agreed joining in Jaskier’s laughter. He flopped an arm over his eyes. “The worse sex we’ve ever had. Why did you do that thing with your tongue!”

Jaskier shook with giggles where he laid atop Geralt’s chest. “I don’t know! I mean what the fuck!”

“That was so bad.” He grinned.

Jaskier rolled over. Elbowing him slightly as he did before settling over his chest. “Just the worst.”

They smiled at each other. That had been truly terrible sex.

The way Jaskier smiled at him though. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about it.

“Marry me.” Jaskier said as he smiled up at him.

His heart jumped in his chest. “Why?”

“So we can have truly terrible sex as often as we want.”

“Not good sex?”

“We can have that too.” He adjusted his face on his arms. “I like that we can have terrible sex together.”

He described sex like a performance. That he had to make sure his partner was always entertained and enjoying themselves. A performance in bed as on the stage.

He always needed his partner to enjoy themselves because he was a witcher. Because he needed to be worthy of their touch. Prove that he wasn’t the monster they thought of him.

Jaskier said they’d always been ‘on’ during sex.

But at some point. They’d stopped.

“I like having terrible sex with you too.” He leaned forward and kissed his stupid nose. “Now get off me before we sweat through the sheets.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, which lead into him rolling off his chest. “Aren’t you just so romantic?”

“I’m not the one who proposed after the worst sex we’d ever had.”

“Picky picky picky.” He sighed as he stole all the covers.

“Blanket stealing bard.”

“Whiny Witcher.”

Jaskier proposed at a Redanian hand tying festival.

Jaskier bought a wide silk ribbon, blue and white winding together with a thin thread of gold.

Geralt had seen it in the market, he’d known Jaskier would buy it the moment he’d spotted it.

“Hey Geralt want to dance?”

“No.” Jaskier had already tied the ribbon to his left wrist and it fluttered distractingly.

“Well you’re not allowed to stand in the corner and brood all night. At least join me on a circuit of the festivities. I’ll buy dinner!” He promised ruefully.

He sighed exaggeratedly and pushed himself off the wall.

“You know it’s rather crowded. Perhaps we should make sure we don’t get separated somehow.” Jaskier noted surveying the crowd with feigned innocence. “You could hold on to my ribbon perhaps?”

Holding the ribbon would demonstrate intent, a promise, an engagement. Knotting it around both of their wrists would mean marriage.

“Trying to trick me into marrying you?” He asked taking Jaskier’s hand.

Jaskier mock gasped. “I explained the nature of this festival to you this very morning!”

“You thought I was listening?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” He admitted pulling Geralt into the bustle.

He didn’t grab the ribbon but when it inevitably tangled around his arm he didn’t bother unwinding it.

He found it discarded on the floor of the inn the next morning as Jaskier scrubbed himself clean behind the vanity. Folded it and set it at the bottom of his saddlebag.

Jaskier sang a different song tonight. One he hadn’t heard. Because it was a duet. Jaskier rarely had another bard to sing with.

Tonight though they’d run into a fellow graduate. One of Jaskier’s old friends. A woman he didn’t actively arbore, which was even stranger.

It was a love song from the Skellige isles. Their performance alone was enough to convince the crowd they were lover’s reunited at long last.

He should know. He’s seen that look in Jaskier’s eyes before. A look reserved for him.

Him and performances it seemed.

A small part of him wondered if he should be jealous of her. Of the way they danced and sang and circled each other.

But then Jaskier’s eyes raised to meet his in the crowd and he knew she wasn’t the one Jaskier was singing to.

The song drew to a close and Jaskiers eyes raise one last time to his over the crowd.

“ _If you would marry me.”_

Jaskier was pinned breathless and laughing against the closed door of their room.

“Did you mean it?” He asked Jaskier’s jawline.

“Which part?” Jaskier’s hands wandered caressing his every part. “I already sing you poetry.”

“I hate your poetry.” Jaskier laughed an agreement, divesting him of his shirt.

“Would you like me to bring you rings of gold Geralt?” His hands burying themselves in Geralt’s hair as he marked Jaskier’s sensitive neck.

“Jewelry gets in the way. And gets sticky. I’d just lose it.”

“Well then I suppose you must be asking about protecting you from all harm.” His blue eyes focused completely on him as he undid Geralt’s trousers. “Which I of course mean as well.”

“Declaring you’d rather die alongside me than go free yourself does not count as protecting me.”

Jaskier slid down his torso settling into a kneeling grin, nuzzling at his hip bone. “I do what I can dear heart.”

“No.” He cupped Jaskier’s face turning it up to him before he could progress further. “The. Marrying part.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened and they suddenly hurt to hold. His eyes skittered to the floor even as his hands continued to hold Jaskier gently in place.

“I’m already kneeling Geralt, if that’s something you’d like.” His lips quirked up. “Not even the first time I’ve asked.”

It wasn’t the first time. Jaskier had asked countless times over the last few years. But he’d circled. Disbelieving and then uncertain Jaskier had meant it. Uncertain if _he'd_ wanted it.

“And if not, I still mean all the rest Geralt.”

His hand twitched as Jaskier’s warm hands spread on his hips holding him gently in place. As Jaskier sang softly the second half of the song for him alone.

_I have no use for rings of gold,_  
I care not for your poetry.   
I only want your hand to hold. 

He forced his voice out. Not singing. Just repeating the words Jaskier had sung to him earlier.

_I only want you near me._

He forced his eyes back to Jaskier’s and the smile there constricted his chest so tightly he wasn’t sure he’d ever breath again.

Jaskier eased his way back to standing without ever letting go of him. He tried to remember the words as Jaskier kissed him so sweetly

_“To love and kiss, to sweetly hold.”_ Geralt slowly repeated.

_“For the dancing and the dreaming.”_ Jaskier gently led him through the song.

_“Through allife’s sorrows and delights,_

_I’ll keep your love inside me.”_ They continued together as Jaskier harmonized with his stilting voice like he’d been made to do so.

“ _I’ll swim and sail on savage seas”_ He remembered this part at least. He tried to do it the justice it deserved. Jaskier deserved a proper duet.

“ _with ne'er a fear of drowning._ ” He felt like he was drowning in his eyes. In the love there.

“ _And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me_.” They finished. The words struggling to escape him as his throat closed with what - Fear? Longing? - he wasn’t sure.

His pulse raced and his hands grew clammy in Jaskier’s but he was so wrapped up in the scent of Jaskier- Jaskier’s love- he hardly noticed it as Jaskier pressed their foreheads together.

“If you will marry me.” Jaskier repeated one last time. Eyes closed, enjoying the embrace. They shared several long breathes in the small space between them. “And even if you do not.” He promised.

“Jaskier.” Those soft eyes opened to met his. “Theirs not a Kingdom or God on the continent that would wed us.”

“Since when have either of us cared for Gods or Governments?”

He snorted and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s lips.

“If you would marry me?” He asked when he pulled back.

“Always Geralt. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooo hope you enjoyed this little fic! Originally this was a much longer fic. Geralt didn't say yes at the Dancing and the dreaming and then the mountain and then there was going to be 5x Geralt Wished Jaskier would ask, 5x Geralt almost proposed and the one time he did. But that was long. And I wasn't sure how to coordinate the mountain so. Hope you enjoyed this pure fluff instead!


End file.
